


After Class

by DannaBoBanna



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannaBoBanna/pseuds/DannaBoBanna
Summary: Just a drabble. There is profanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in 10th grade.

Fuck. Micheal was used to this, this being the annoyed teachers and scoffing classmates. But who the HELL let's a substitute give detention? He had never gotten detention with his other teachers, after all it's a public school in New Jersey no one cares enough too.

"This is fucking stupid", he said as he placed his hand on the doorknob to the vacant classroom sighed then waltzed right in. "NO ONE IS HERE!"he may have...shouted a bit too loudly."Excuse me, but you need to take a seat and please don't shout Mr.Jones, just be quiet and we can sleep our way out of this as soon as the Tuggey girl gets here."  
Yeah yeah whatever.  
"How come we're the only ones here?"  
Michael turned his head and saw the not-so-nice Lindsay Tuggey (who gives him the right to say somebody's not nice what is he a saint?)   
He laughed at the idea.  
"Oh hey...Michael right?"the redhead asked with morbid curiosity.  
"Mhmm you're the Lindsay chick right? The one that's always speaking her mind?"  
Michael saw the glint in her eyes and the smirk that she was hiding a little too well.  
"Yeah that's me,"she replied nonchalantly.  
"Take a seat and just don't break anything you'll be let out in 45 minutes."Mr Whatever said as he slumped in a seat and practically passed out.  
"So.."Lindsay started.

*TIME SKIP AFTER DETENTION IS OVER*  
"Right? it's his fault for making such an easy setup",Lindsay laughed.  
"My thoughts exactly...hey you think maybe we co-"Michael was a cut off with a sheet of paper and a wink.  
"Do with it what you want", Lindsay said scampering away with a blush and a newfound hopefully-more-than-just-friends-friend.

 

"HELL YEAH"Michael said with a fist in the air as he read the message on his phone.  
"Wanna go see that new Star Wars movie? That should be fun right..oh gtg bye fuckface ;)-Tugglife"  
He flopped his head on his pillow and rolled over.."Lindsay...........Jones huh?"  
He shot up with a bright blush "WOAH slow it down Michael...still it does sound nice."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Constructive criticism is very welcome thank you so much for reading.


End file.
